


Unsolicited Advice

by CowboySuho



Category: EXO (Band), Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Attempted Betrayal, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Cowboy Era, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboySuho/pseuds/CowboySuho
Summary: Camila takes matters into her own hands and tries to convince Junmyeon to leave EXO.





	Unsolicited Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieCee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCee/gifts).



"Joonie..." Camila sits down next to Junmyeon. "I don't understand how you're so blind to your own worth. Think about all the great things you could do by yourself."

Junmyeon blinks and stares straight ahead out at the ocean. "But how could you just betray all your bandmates like that? There's no 'i' in team."

Camila laughs and the sound is so piercing it breaks his focus. He looks down at his hands.

"But Joonie...there is a 'me' in team," she gestures to herself, smiling.

Junmyeon takes a deep breath and carefully exhales as to not draw too much attention to himself. It was almost like talking to a wall, he decided.


End file.
